Tord's Karma
by GoldenManekiNeko
Summary: A Tord Omorashi that takes place during the episode, Spares. Omo-fans, try watching that episode again with this story in mind. After committing a small crime, Tord finds himself in an embarrassing predicament.


It was a Saturday night when Edd, Matt, Tom and Tord decided to go see the new horror movie that had just been released, The Big Named Monster. The four friends got their tickets then got in line for the concession stand when Tord took notice to an obnoxious, noisy group of Girl Scouts. The brunette Norwegian rolled his eyes at the group of children's immature behavior when he noticed that one of the girls had dropped a one-hundred dollar bill on the floor, near the counter. A Grinch-like grin spread over the Norwegian's countenance as the group of Girl Scouts had left the dollar bill unnoticed. Thinking of how much Hentai he could buy with that one-hundred dollar bill, the Norwegian man was quick to pocket the dollar bill once they had reached the front of the concession stand's line.

"Really, Tord?" Tom questioned in disapproval, startling Tord slightly.

"What?" Tord questioned as he silently prayed that Tom was referring to something else and had not taken notice to him pocketing that Girl Scout's money.

"Don't play dumb, Tord; I saw what you did...I knew you were messed up in the head but I thought you were above stealing from children..." Tom scolded.

"I am surprised you can see anything with no eyes, Tom...It was her own fault for dropping it! Finders, keepers! Besides, she was getting on my nerves..." Tord defended.

"One of these days, Karma is going to get you..." Tom warned as he grabbed his snacks and drinks then followed his friends toward the theater that contained the movie they wanted to see.

"Oh, please! I do not believe in that hippy-nonsense!" Tord rolled his eyes before grabbing his own snacks and drinks then following closely, behind Tom. The four friends took their seats and began to watch the movie, quickly becoming absorbed in the plot as Matt excitedly clung to backs of the theater seats that were in front of him. Tord's moment of enjoyment was interrupted by an intense pressure on his bladder a couple of hours into the movie. Now the Norwegian really regretted ordering both an extra-large cola and a slushy as the movie was so good, that he did not want to miss any parts of it.

The brunette Norwegian shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he greatly considered relieving his bladder into his empty, soda cup. He had to pee quite a bit and the cup would have been large enough to hold all of his urine, plus the theater was thankfully not that crowded as he, Matt, Tom and Edd were currently the only ones occupying the theater that night. Biting his bottom lip, the Norwegian ultimately decided against using his empty, soda cup as a makeshift-toilet as Matt was sitting right next to him and he did not want to risk the embarrassment of Matt taking notice to him. Tord crossed one leg over the other and decided that he could hold it through the rest of the movie. As the movie reached the center of the plot, Tord's desperation had worsened has his tightly-crossed legs had begun to bounce.

The Norwegian man gritted his teeth as he mentally continued to convince himself that he was strong enough to hold in his urine until the movie was over.

"Tord? Are you okay?" Matt questioned in a whisper once he had taken notice to his Norwegian friend's discomfort. Tord began to blush once Matt had taken notice to his vulnerable-state. There was no way he was going to let the red-head or any of the others know about his current predicament. He just knew that Tom would tease him until he lost control if he were to find out.

"I am fine, Matt; why do you ask?" Tord whispered back as he forced a nervous grin.

"You just look a little nervous and uncomfortable..." Matt pointed out.

"I am just a little restless; that is all..." Tord lied as he crossed his legs a little tighter.

"Oh, okay!" Matt believed his friend's lie with a sweet smile as he turned his attention back to the movie. Tord was relieved that he had diverted any suspicion from himself but his bladder was still screaming at him for relief as he held himself through the pocket of his hoodie. He was beginning to consider just missing a few minutes of the movie so he could go to the bathroom and relieve his full, aching bladder when the plot began to get intense again. Tord mentally convinced himself that the movie would not be that much longer as he once again found himself absorbed into the movie's plot.

Tord winced in discomfort at a scene that contained a waterfall as a spurt of urine leaked out, dampening his boxers a bit. A blush crept across the Norwegian's face as he whimpered from both discomfort and embarrassment. If anyone were planning to take some D.N.A. from his theater seat so they could clone him, that little bit of urine that seeped through would be more than enough of make at least four-hundred clones of him. Tord's eyes began to water from desperation as the movie was beginning to reach its climax. He felt that if he so much as sneezed or coughed, he would have an accident. The poor, Norwegian man could no longer focus on the movie's plot as he could only focus on how badly he needed to pee.

Much to Tord's relief, the movie had finally ended but his relief was short-lived when he stood up, causing a wave of desperation to make his knees knock. Tord let out a pained groan at the sensation, capturing the attention of his friends.

"What in the jet-engine, being dragged by a dump-truck, covered in bubblewrap is wrong with you?!" Tom questioned, causing Tord to blush from embarrassment once again.

"Pins and needles?" Tord lied with a desperate squeak. Thankfully, his friends seemed to believe his lie as they all began to exit the theater. Tord slowly followed them, walking rather stiffly as he did so.

"I think it's safe to say that that was the best film ever!" Edd exclaimed with a grin.

"Oh, yeah; it was!" Tom agreed.

"Absolutely!" Matt grinned.

"It was so good, I almost peed my pants..." Tord admitted. He then blushed in embarrassment upon admitting that as his eyes widened upon remembering his urge.

"I'll be right back!" Tord quickly rushed to the bathroom as Tom, Matt and Edd all watched in shock. The Norwegian brunette quickly rushed over to the first urinal but he quickly stopped in his tracks and threw both of his hands between his legs as another wave of desperation washed over him. He began to tremble was he used all of his strength to regain control of his bladder. He could not remove his hands from his crotch to unzip his jeans because he felt that he would have an accident if he did.

"Tord?" Much to Tord's horror, Matt had entered the bathroom with a look of shock at the state his friend was in and a blush of embarrassment plastered across his countenance. Matt and the others had assumed that Tord was only joking about almost wetting his pants and that he was just trying to be funny when he rushed to the bathroom.

"W-What are you doing in here?!" Tord shouted with a blush of embarrassment as tears of desperation began to fill his eyes.

"W-Well, I really had to pee too but I was too scared to go by myself..." Matt admitted with a small blush.

"Are you okay?" Matt questioned in concern as he cautiously approached his Norwegian companion.

"I-I can't unzip my zipper because I'll pee myself if I let go...Please help me!" Tord tearfully begged as he danced in place a bit. Matt quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Tord's jeans for him as the Norwgian quickly rushed over to the first urinal and began to relieve himself.

"Ahhhhhhhh...Oh, mother of mercy..." Tord sighed in euphoric relief as he threw his head back. Matt whimpered and danced in place a bit as the sound of Tord urinating only worsened his urge. The red-head quickly began to relieve himself in the urinal next to Tord with a sigh of euphoric relief as well.

"M-Matt?" Tord choked out, still going quite a bit.

"Ahhhhhh...Y-Yeah?" Matt questioned, still going quite a bit as well.

"Please do not tell the others that I really did almost peed myself..." Tord begged.

"Your secret's safe with me." Matt promised.


End file.
